


speed time blues

by stellar_eunoia



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Backstage, Brat Ken, M/M, Not Beta Read, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_eunoia/pseuds/stellar_eunoia
Summary: Stell and Ken get frisky after performance.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> short, 600 word blowjob. that's it. enjoy?

Ken licked up the underside of Stell's dick, making him groan.

"This is wrong," Stell gasped, fingers tightening on Ken's hair. The dancer didn't seem to mind. He looked like he enjoyed it, even.

"No one's around yet. It's just the two of us," Ken assured, licking his lips and moving his fist up and down Stell's length.

"Doesn't make it any less- _ aaaah… _ "Stell trailed off as Ken dove right back in again, suckling on his tip. 

Stell's eyes fluttered close as he invoked all things that were godly that no one walked by. It was hard enough to stop Ken from pulling him to the dimmer and less crowded part of the backstage. He didn't want to cause more trouble.

Aside from the few black boxes of equipment blocking them from the immediate view of the stage, they were completely exposed.

Ken's mouth on it's own was a marvel, a sin that should easily send him to hell. He looked up at Stell with half-lidded eyes, knowing damn well he looked sexy like that. He was like a kid given his favorite treat, sucking Stell in more and more until he could feel the tip of Stell's dick at the back of his throat and the singer had to bite his lip hard to keep him from moaning out loud.

His hand kept it's hold on Ken's hair, tightening when Ken started bobbing his head. Tears prickled the corners of Ken's eyes, yet it looked as if he reveled in the pain.

"Fuck, ah," Stell hissed, feeling a hint of teeth graze against his shaft, to which Ken quickly soothed with his tongue. It was messy and dirty, with the way Ken kept his eyes on Stell's as he tongued the throbbing vein on the underside and brought it back to his mouth.

It was bliss.

"Stell?" Someone called out from the other side of the wall of black boxes. Stell's heart hammered against his chest as he bit his lip, preventing himself from moaning out loud. Ken had to stop before they got caught. But the sly devil merely gripped Stell's hips tighter and moved his head faster, making Stell's back arch against him.

Stell could see the silhouette of a person walking closer. The person, some stage manager, was only a few meters away when Ken decided to go all out, grazing him with his teeth just right and tongueing at the slit hard. 

"Ken baby, shit," Stell exhaled quietly, pleasure riding to its peak. 

His eyes were blurry from the pleasure, but he could see the stage manager's head stopping directly behind the wall of equipment.

"Stell! Where are you?"

Without any warning, Stell shot his load into Ken's mouth. The hand behind Ken's head kept him down and he almost gagged at the amount of cum, but he did his best to swallow, eyes shut close. Stell tasted bittersweet, and it was a flavor Ken was addicted to.

Ken let Stell's flaccid dick fall from his mouth. He licked his lips and grinned boyishly up at Stell. Stell wanted so bad to swipe that cheeky expression off of his face.

Zipping his pants back up and buckling his belt, Stell pulled Ken by the collar for a searing kiss. The dancer responded eagerly, licking into Stell's mouth and letting him taste himself. They pulled back a moment later.

"When we get home, I'll have to punish you for that," Stell warned, eyes dark as they gazed at Ken. Ken couldn’t deny how that made something in him flutter in excitement.

Stell stepped out first to meet the stage manager.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they fuck. haha oops

Ken let out an 'oof' as his back collided with the bed.

"You were such a bad, bad…" Stell trailed off, losing the word he wanted to use as he just looked down at Ken for a second. His boyfriend looked back at him with a sly grin, elbows pushing himself up the bed.

"Such a bad what? I doubt I'm a bad cocksucker," Ken drawled, grinning cheekily. Stell inhaled sharply, clenching and unclenching his fists as he tried not to lose control.

"Strip. Now."

Ken happily obliged, hands flying to his polo and unbuttoning it with practiced ease.

Stell watched passively. When Ken got his shirt off, Stell pushed him to the bed, kneeling on the bed on top of him.

"You do things in public that people aren't supposed to see," Stell trailed his fingers down the center of Ken's chest, flicking a nipple, "were you that desperate?"

His palm moved down his toned stomach and up again, fingers bracketing Ken's neck and squeezing minutely. Stell could feel Ken's Adam's apple bob underneath his hand.

Stell undid Ken's fly, pushing his pants down along with his boxers and letting them fall down the bed. Ken's nakedness was exposed to him in less than a minute, and he hasn't even undressed one bit yet.

But he did pop off a few buttons, passing his thumb over his bottom lip, tongue grazing the tip just so. And then he leaned down and captured Ken's lips, nibbling and sliding his tongue smoothly into the cavern of Ken's hot mouth.

Ken moaned out loud, arms wrapping around Stell's neck. It didn't take long before his hands were taken away and held above his head with an iron grip as Stell continued playing with his lips.

Stell's vacant hand slid down the length of Ken's body, flat on the surface of his skin until his fingers wrapped around Ken's raging erection. Ken gasped at contact.

"So naughty," Stell whispered when he broke their kiss, moving his hand up and down hastily, making Ken arch his back in pleasure. "Look at you so hard and wet under me. You like it that much?"

Ken could only whimper, lost in the sensations Stell's hand brought to him. He squirmed in place as he tried to get out of Stell's grip but to no avail. Stell had him where he wanted him.

"S-Stell please," Ken choked, bucking his hips up to meet Stell's thrust.

"That's not my name."

"God, fuck Ste- ah, shit, don't make me say it." Once Ken says it, he wouldn't be able to stop. Stell knew this and yet he kept going.

"Say it," Stell insisted, loosening his grip and slowing down. Ken almost cried.

_ "Sir please!" _

The pressure came back and Stell was moving his hand on top speed again. Ken trashed and moaned, craning his head and giving Stell complete access to bite and suck on his neck.

"S-Sir, fuck-”

Stell rubbed the tip with his thumb, smearing precum around the head. Ken’s neck was littered with bites and marks, claiming and pronounced. Surely tomorrow, Ken’s collarbone would be a canvas of black, purple, and blue.

"Tell me when you're close, babe," Stell said against Ken's cheek, his fist moving faster. Ken could barely get a word out of his mouth, words cutting off into moans as he was so close to achieving his high.

"Sir— hng! Ah, close, mhmm, fuck—"

At that, Stell slid down and put his mouth around Ken's dick, putting it all the way until Ken reached the back of his throat. That was enough for Ken to cum hard, seed coating the interior of Stell's mouth and dribbling down his stomach.

Licking his lips and wiping it with the back of his hand, Stell got off the bed. Ken blinked his eyes, dazedly looking at the cream ceiling of their bedroom. His eyes drooped close a bit, opening only when Stell slapped his cheek gently.

"Not yet done, babe," he cooed, getting back on the bed on his knees. "We're just getting started."

Stell got in between Ken's legs, taking hold of his knees and spreading it wide. Ken lifted himself up with his elbows with some difficulty, eyes focusing on Stell pouring too much lube into his fingers.

"Don't you think you're using too much?" Ken questioned. He gulped when Stell met his gaze, piercing and commanding.

"Don't you think you're being too talkative?"

"Sorry sir." Ken bit his lip and tilted his head down.

Stell tossed the tube to the bed, rubbing his hands together to warm the lube up. He then hoisted one of Ken’s legs over his shoulder for a better angle, finger encircling Ken’s entrance.

Fingers curling on the sheets, Ken watched in anticipation. He sighed when the first finger breached his entrance, testing and attentive. He didn’t need any time to adjust to it, Stell knew. His finger started moving at an even pace, loosening Ken up.

“Another one,” Ken whispered hushly and when he thought Stell would snap at him, he only followed through with two and thrusted his fingers faster.

Soon another finger went in and Ken arched his back, panting as he tried to move his hips to get the best pressure against that one good spot inside him. Stell knew what he was attempting to do and he kept the tip of his fingers just a bit further away from his prostate. Ken whined, fingers clenching and unclenching the sheets.

“Stell, sir, please,” Ken whimpered.

“You’re so needy and I haven’t even come yet.” Stell clicked his tongue but pressed inside Ken anyway. Ken swore he could see stars.

After a few more minutes, Stell pulled his fingers out. Ken caught his breath as Stell unzipped his pants and pulled himself out of the confines of his briefs. He gave himself a few strokes, eyeing Ken with considerable intent.

Before Ken even knew it, Stell was pushing into him smoothly. Ken gasped at the entrance, whimpering at the feel of Stell finally inside him. His cock twitched in interest, hardening in the few minutes it took for him to open up for Stell.

“Tight and perfect,” Stell muttered and kisses the top of Ken’s head, clothes scratching against Ken’s naked skin. He readjusted his grip on Ken’s thighs and pulled out until only the tip remained inside.

Then the bed frame was slamming on the wall and Stell was swivelling his hips in high speed, drawing out the most promiscuous sounds from Ken’s mouth. And while Ken disliked feeling fragile in the afterglow, he lived for Stell’s rough manhandling when he got the chance to experience it.

Ken was so soft and warm inside, sucking Stell in so perfectly. He moved in and out fluidly, Ken’s hips moving along his thrusts.

“Stell, sir, ah, faster please!”

“Needy…” but Stell went faster and harder. Surely his tight grip would leave bruises on Ken’s thighs. Not that he minded.

“Ah, shit, there, mhm!” Ken craned his back and wrapped his arms around Stell’s neck, panting just in front of Stell’s face. Stell couldn’t resist kissing him so he did, drinking in the sweet sounds he made.

They move in sync, chasing their high. Kenn could feel Stell pulsating inside him and he was sure he’s close. He was too, but Stell was his priority now. He clamped down as tight as he could and Stell growled, swiveling his hips faster. Ken was sure he wouldn’t be able to walk at this rate.

“Stell- Sir-”

“I got you,” Stell muttered with a groan, taking Ken into his hand and moving his hand in time with his thrusts.

Stell came first, thrusting a few more times as he came inside Ken. Ken moaned, cumming at the feeling of warmth flooding inside him.

Catching their breaths, Stell dropped on top of Ken, unmoving for a few moments. Ken kissed his cheek and his neck, deciding to leave a mark of his own on his lover’s neck. Stell merely groaned at the feeling of Ken’s teeth grazing his skin.

When Stell pulled out they both groaned. Stell was immediately on his feet, coming back to bed with a warm, wet towel. He gently wiped Ken down. The dancer had his eyes closed already, in the middle of consciousness and unconsciousness. Stell chuckled. He undressed, finally, leaving his soiled clothes on the floor and joining Ken under the covers, an arm possessively wrapped around the younger’s waist.

Stell was scolded the next day for leaving too many marks on Ken before a photoshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: [ stellar_eunoia ](https://twitter.com/stellar_eunoia?s=09)


End file.
